I Challenge My Fate
by SolarRuby17
Summary: With the theft of the Fire Emblem, Lucina decides that measures must be taken to ensure her future's safety. No matter how dramatic that those measures may be.


**I Challenge My Fate**

* * *

**_Warning! Major plot spoilers to the later events of Fire Emblem Awakening! You have been warned!_**

_It seems when I get in the groove, I can churn writing out like mad. So, here is a short little ficlet about my new favorite Fire Emblem pairing!_

_And F.Y.I., the avatar in this story has the name of Chris._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lucina sat quietly in her tent, staring distantly at the blank blue canvas of its wall.

The Shepherds had just managed a narrow escape from the Plegian castle, following Validar's deception and the theft of the Fire Emblem.

Lucina let out a heavy sigh. Even with the Emblem in their enemies' possession, she knew there was still a way to tip the future to her favor. She knew what had to be done. With a steely glimmer of morbid determination in her eyes, she strapped Falchion to her side and walked out of her tent.

The sun was already hanging low in the sky, lighting up the horizon in a brilliant orange hue. Most of the other Shepherds had already retired to their tents for the night to either plan, or just sort out their thoughts in wake of their last mission.

That was, save one person. Morgan, the ever blithely oblivious young woman sat near the edge of the camp, twirling a small daisy in her hands as she watched the sunset. He azure hair was waving lightly in the breeze.

The very sight of her twisted a proverbial knife in Lucina's stomach. It hurt her even more to think that what she was about to do could very well cause the sweet little tactician-to-be to cease to exist.

But she couldn't let her thoughts dwell on that. She couldn't waver now. What she was setting out to do was for the good of the millions of lives in the future. Steeling herself again, Lucina matched off to find their tactician, hand gripping Falchion tighter. A small pressure on her finger on made her grip tighten more.

A simple silver ring sat calmly on her finger, it's blue engravings glimmering slightly. A gift. One of the greatest she had ever received...

She shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the thought.

Given the daisy that Morgan had been holding, it wasn't hard to locate the person she was seeking.

Chris, their tactician, their good friend, the son of Validar and the blood-kin of the Fell Dragon, stood calmly on the far side of the hill their camp was resting on. His silver hair shone brightly in the waning sunlight, giving him a slightly otherworldly appearance. Beneath him was a small patch of daisies, and he was doing nothing but simply admiring them in the brilliant sunset.

Lucina approached, stopping not far behind him. He must have noticed her presence, as he gave a slight wave of his hand to motion her closer.

She didn't move, instead clearing her throat roughly. "Beg pardon, Chris. Might I have a word with you?" She said after a moment.

Chris turned around, smiling at the indigo-haired princess. His smile quickly fell as he read the concern on her face. "Lucina? What is it?"

The lithe lord looked to the ground, unable to keep eye contact with her companion. "It's about my father." She began, sounding slightly distant. "I have memories of him you know... From when I was little. Before he... Died."

Chris' expression quickly fell. He had never dealt well with the stories of the children's apocalyptic future. "I see..."

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him." Lucina continued, managing to pull her gave up. Chris noted that the usually strong woman before him was acting uncharacteristically distant. "People say he was brave right up to the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man." Her hand tightened around Falchion again. "...And I won't let that happen."

Chris nodded, giving a solemn smile. "I understand. You love him... We all do, and-"

The silver-haired tactician stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the wet glimmer in Lucina's eyes.

"Chris, I... Please forgive me."

Chris took a step towards Lucina, only to be met with the sharp sound of an sword being unsheathed as Falchion was angled for his chest. "Lucina? What!?" He managed to get out, taking a step back in shock.

"Stay where you are, Chris!" Lucina shouted back, her voice cracking slightly. "I have no choice. I have to kill you..."

Even for his acute mind, Chris had a hard time processing exactly what was happening to him. "What!? What madness is this?!"

Lucina shook her head slowly, dropping her voice to nary a whisper. "In my future... You are my father's murderer."

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom!" Chris shouted back, still trying to make sense of things.

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear." Lucina shoved the blade closer to him, coming mere inches away from his chest. "You are at Validar's mercy. And I suspect it is he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

Then it all clicked in his head. She was really willing to make an incredible sacrifice just to save her father. To save her future... "Lucina... Wait."

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates." She continued, holding her blade ever close to him to ensure he didn't attempt to escape, even as Falchion wavered in her grasp. "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made."

Chris' eyes grew distant, realizing only now the full weight that had been placed on their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Chris!" Lucina yelled, her voice growing more hysterical with each word. "I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

The tactician slowly raised his hands, attempting to ease Falchion back down. "Lucina, you don't have to-"

Shaking the blade away from his grasp, Lucina quickly returned it to its shaky position above his heart. "Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless!" She yelled, her grasp on Falchion growing shakier as her eyes welled up further with unshed tears. "If you have any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Chris nodded, letting himself fall to his knees. "...Very well. My life is yours... It always has been." He said, looking up and staring down the cold steel of the blade that would take his life, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"D-don't look at me like that!" Lucina shouted, thrusting the point of Falchion accusingly at the submitting tactician, leaving the blade a hairsbreadth away from his face. Again, her ring caught her eye. "I love you! ...Do you have any idea how hard this is for me!"

Chris gave a stiff laugh. "I would give my life for Chrom... And for you." He said, sincerity bleeding into his voice.

Lucina cringed under the weight of his words, the tears finally breaking free of their prison and running down her face, leaving dim marks in their trails.

"Just... Promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise me you won't be alone... I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted."

"N-no... Ah gods, no..." Lucina choked out, her grip loosening on her blade.

Chris closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His expression was perfectly calm. "...I'm ready now. Do what you must."

"I... I must... I... Damn it!" With a sudden, sharp crunch, Falchion sunk into its target.

Chris' eyes shot open. He could feel the blade in his chest, and the soft trickle of blood running down his cloak. Lucina stood over him, already splattered in blood. Her breathing was shaky as she tried to hold her tears. He could faintly hear someone yelling in the distance.

And even though he felt a strange pressure on his chest, their was no pain.

With a shaky hand, he pushed some of Lucina's disheveled hair out of her face, Chris brought Lucina into his embrace. As much as the sword sticking out of his chest would allow. The voice in the distance was growing louder, clearly belonging to Chrom.

With a shaky, weakening hand, Chris wiped a tear off Lucina's face. "You challenged your fate..." He said, his voice faint and hoarse, but filled with a calm love. "And you won. I... Love you."

And then she was alone. And between her wails of despair, the comfort of her father meant little. In a decimated future, she was alone. In the past, to save that future, she must be alone.

She challenged fate. And it seems that no matter how many times she fought it... She always lost.

* * *

_Well... There you have it. Depending on how well this story is received, I may post one or more companion pieces._

_Comments and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!_

_Cheers!~_

_(EDIT) As this story has already become my most popular fic, even more then the ones I've had for months, I've decided to turn it into a series. If you want to see more AvatarxLucina, or any pairing you like, romantic or not, send me a message or something. _

_Cheers, again!~_


End file.
